Queen Ambi
Ambi, Queen of Labrynna, best known as Queen Ambi, is the kind yet firm queen of the land of Labrynna in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. She wears a large medieval dress along with a split-hennin. Biography In her youth, Ambi, an heir to the throne of Labrynna approximately 400 years before the game's Present age, fell in love with a "sea-faring man", so much so that she was greatly infatuated with and distracted by him. One day, he decided to leave Labrynna and explore the seas beyond, leaving his faithful lover, Princess Ambi, to await his return while she fulfilled her duty as the heir to Labrynna's throne. He gathered up his crew of pirates, and together they set sail for seas unknown, while Ambi watched tearfully as he departed and solemnly pledged to wait for him to return from his adventuring. Some time later, Ambi ascended to the throne of the kingdom and became Labrynna's queen. Remaining ever faithful to her lover, Cap'n, Ambi did not marry or take any suitors during the time she awaited his return. However, she had not seen nor heard from her lover for many years by this point, and she grew ever worried that he may never return. In an attempt to discover what had happened to him or search for any sign of his return, she ordered the construction of a massive tower to guide him home from the sea, one that would become one of the tallest structures in the land, a highly visible landmark throughout Labrynna. It was originally to be called "Ambi's Tower" in accordance with the tale of her lover and how it was being built to search the land and sea for him. This changes when Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, travels into Labrynna's past using the Oracle of Ages, Nayru, whose body she had possessed. Nayru becomes Ambi's most trusted advisor by tricking her into banishing her current advisor, Adlar. She eventually manages to coerce Queen Ambi into letting her create an Endless Day so that the people of Labrynna would be forced to build the tower without rest. With this, according to Nayru, Ambi would go down in history as the greatest queen to ever live. Blinded by this delusion, Ambi naïvely agrees; as a result of the Endless Day, sorrow and misery is inadvertently inflicted upon her people. In reality, this is exactly what Veran wants, as her goal is to light the Flame of Sorrow through the suffering of Labrynna's populace. As a result of this Endless Day, the people began to call it the "Black Tower". Eventually, with the aid of the Harp of Ages, Link finds his way into Labrynna's past as well. He eventually sneaks into Ambi's Palace and confronts Veran, freeing Nayru from her grip in the process. However, Queen Ambi, who had left the palace for a short time to inspect the construction of the tower, chooses this moment to return to the palace. After being rejected from Nayru's body, Veran decides to possess the queen in her stead. Link, Nayru and Ralph narrowly escape the queen's guards and return to the present, but with Ambi under her control, Veran is able to perpetuate the suffering and misery of the people of Labrynna's past. Link decides to return to the past and break Veran's hold on Ambi, save the people of Labrynna, and stop the Sorceress of Shadows once and for all. Having collected all eight Essences of Time, Link is able to break the spell that impedes him from ascending the Black Tower, and encounters the possessed queen at the summit. Using the same tactic he used in his previous battle against Veran, Link is able to purge Queen Ambi of Veran's evil influence. Ambi escapes the tower and plans to call her guards from the palace to help Link. By the time they arrive, however, Link has defeated Veran on his own, ending her reign of terror over Labrynna and its people (although this initially resulted in some tense moments from Ralph in particular, due to his assuming that Ambi was still possessed by Veran and thus her wanting to settle the score.). Unfortunately, the Flame of Sorrow was lit upon Veran's death due to the suffering she had caused, much to the delight of the Gerudo witches Twinrova, who were behind the machinations of both Veran and her counterpart in the land of Holodrum, Onox, the General of Darkness. In honor of his heroic deeds, Queen Ambi orders a statue of Link to be constructed. It is revealed that she is Ralph's ancestor, making him the heir to Labrynna's ancient royal family. At Ambi's request, Nayru sent her to other times and distant lands on a soul-searching journey. In the strange world beneath the earth called Subrosia, Ambi at long last finds her lover, Cap'n. It is presumed that he returned with her to Labrynna and that they started their family together, eventually leading to Ralph's birth. Upon visiting the Sunken City of Holodrum, Ambi decided to sink her palace in a style similar to this watery city, explaining her palace's absence in the present. es:Reina Ambi Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:Queens